


Не задубей на дубе

by Tekken_17, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekken_17/pseuds/Tekken_17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Извращенцы тоже мёрзнут, вот и приходится выкручиваться, кто как может.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Percy Weasley
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Не задубей на дубе

— Слезай оттуда! Немедленно! — Перси торчал под высоченным раскидистым дубом, запрокинув голову и высматривая нарушителя. В том, что студент Слизерина Эдриан Пьюси являлся самым настоящим нарушителем, не было никаких сомнений: нормальный человек не полезет на дерево, чтобы подглядывать в окна душевой.

— Отвали, Уизли, — бросил тот, перехватывая поудобнее маггловский оптический прибор. Перси видел такой в коллекции отца, кажется, это называется «бинокль». Хотя какая, к дракклам, разница.

— Если ты немедленно не спустишься на землю, я буду вынужден применить...

— Да отвянь же ты, чего привязался, — приглушённо рявкнул тот и зашипел, судорожно цепляясь за начавшие ходить ходуном ветки, когда Перси взмахнул палочкой, раскачивая их. — Что ты творишь, урод, я сейчас грохнусь!

— Тогда слезай.

— Иди на хуй, — коротко но ёмко ответили ему. — Ай! Протего!

Контрзаклинание оказалось такой силы, что Перси отшвырнуло на землю. Он ошалело приподнялся на локтях, тряся головой, чтобы прийти в себя, и тут же вскочил на ноги, потирая ушибленную пятую точку.

— Ну, погоди, я до тебя доберусь! — пригрозил взбешённо и, недолго думая, полез на дерево сам. И долез ведь! Правда, Эдриан такого соседа себе вовсе не желал, поэтому от души пинался, пытаясь его сбросить. В конце концов Перси повис на ветке, выронив палочку, проводил её печальным взглядом и кое-как взобрался на толстый сук. С упрёком уставился на торчащего рядом Эдриана.

— Что ты наделал! Как теперь спускаться отсюда?

— В душе не ебу, — отрезал тот. — У меня по чароведению «Тролль».

— Потому что ты и есть тролль, — в досаде припечатал Перси. — Зачем ты подглядываешь в окна?

— Не будь занудой, — неожиданно усмехнулся тот. — Будто сам никогда не мечтал полюбоваться... м-м, одним капитаном. Смазливым таким, хоть и долбанутым на всю башку. И как только Флинт с ним...

— Что за намёки! — возмутился Перси, но щёки предательски заалели, наливаясь густым тёмно-малиновым цветом. — Отстань. Не твоё дело.

— Не моё, — покладисто согласился Эдриан, улыбнулся совсем ехидно. Перси помолчал, кусая губу.

— Да, мне нравится Оливер, — сказал с вызовом и выпятил подбородок. — И что? Тебе тоже? Это за ним ты...

— Сдался мне ваш психованный, — презрительно хмыкнул тот. — Мне Флинт... ну... Короче, они сейчас в душевой как раз. Оба. И, уж поверь, совсем не мыться собрались.

— Не мечтай, — с неожиданной грустью сказал Перси. — Нам их не получить никогда. Они только друг на друга и смотрят.

— Ну, а я на них иногда. Тебе-то что? Да, я извращенец, мне похуй. Вот какого ты мне кайф ломаешь? Чего припёрся?

— Чтобы стащить тебя отсюда за шкирку, — отрезал Перси. — И оштрафовать. На сколько баллов потянет твой отвратительный поступок?

— Ну чё ты унылый такой, — вздохнул тот. — Расслабься, и жить станет легче.

— В твоём обществе? — Перси высокомерно выгнул бровь. — Никогда. — И от внезапного озноба съёжился на ветке, обнимая себя руками за плечи. Конец апреля, но на улице достаточно холодно, а он выскочил из замка в одной мантии. У него под ней даже свитера нет. И вообще ничего нет, кроме нижнего белья.

Эдриан хмуро покосился на него и вдруг протянул руку, привлёк его за плечи к себе. Перси шокированно дёрнулся, пытаясь отодвинуться, но тот держал крепко.

— Замри, идиот. Или задубеть хочешь?

— Н-надо на помощь звать, — пробормотал Перси, стуча зубами всё громче, — наверное.

— Кто нас услышит, ночь на дворе, — рассеянно отозвался тот и снова влип взглядом в свой бинокль. Сглотнул, шумно выдыхая.

— Что там? — спросил Перси, оставив попытки воззвать к совести. Гиблое дело, ведь у этого негодяя её отродясь не водилось.

— Сосутся, — с готовностью доложил Эдриан и быстро облизнул губы. — Вуд Флинта за жопу лапает, а тот...

— Всё, замолчи, — обессиленно простонал Перси, приваливаясь к его плечу. Наверное, он тоже несчастный извращенец, если, невзирая на холод, на то, что они вообще-то застряли на дереве, как два придурка, и совершенно непонятно, как будут выбираться, от таких разговоров у него всё равно вставал. Он вздрогнул, проводя языком по пересохшим губам. — Дай взглянуть? — сказал вдруг.

Тот вскинул на него изумлённый взгляд и расплылся в понимающей ухмылке.

— Держи, — протянул бинокль. — Только осторожно, не урони, вуайерист начинающий.

— Замолчи, — повторил Перси, решив не реагировать на подначки. Иначе этот нахал, почуяв его слабость, просто сожрёт с потрохами. Он покосился на него — аккуратная стрижка, волевое лицо, живые глаза, в которых светились ум и насмешливость. В голове не укладывалось, как можно быть таким симпатичным и такой невыносимой язвой одновременно.

— Смотреть будешь? — отвлёк его от размышлений тот. — Если кишка тонка, давай обратно, я...

— Буду, — перебил Перси, глубоко вздохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и уставился в бинокль. От увиденного кровь бросилась в голову (и, увы, не только в неё). Потому что те двое в замке — бессовестные засранцы и совсем стыд потеряли, заниматься таким в общей душевой! Что они творят, господи! Перси невольно подался вперёд, едва не полетев кубарем на землю, Эдриан подхватил его в последний момент.

— Что, заводит? — раздался тихий шёпот у уха, но он не ответил, часто дыша и неотрывно наблюдая за развратным действием. И вдруг ощутил на бедре горячую ладонь. Напрягся, невольно цепенея.

— Ты что...

— Да ладно, — хриплым голосом отозвался Эдриан, даже не думая убирать руку. Напротив — нагло улыбаясь, повёл её выше, забираясь под мантию, накрыл вставший член через трусы. — Им можно, — он качнул на окна душевой, — а нам нет?

— С какой стати... — снова начал Перси, но Эдриан придвинулся ближе и нырнул ладонью ему в трусы, обхватывая член, стискивая бережно, но крепко.

— Не ломайся, а? — попросил, тяжело дыша, и в тоне проскользнули несвойственные ему нотки. — Холодно, окочуримся же, надо согреться...

— Идиот, — пробормотал Перси беспомощно и зажмурился от ярких ощущений, уже понимая, что проиграл, поддался искушению. Неожиданно всё вокруг утратило значение, осталась только чужая рука, умело ласкающая его, жаркое сопение в шею и даже пара робких поцелуев.

— Возьми мой тоже, — возбуждённо выдохнул Эдриан ему в ухо. — Пожалуйста? Давай, это не страшно.

— Без тебя знаю, — огрызнулся Перси.

— О... Ты всё-таки не девственник? — удивился тот, поспешно вытаскивая из наспех расстёгнутой ширинки приличных таких размеров хуй. Перси так и подумал: хуй. Обычно он старался не сквернословить, но другого названия подобрать не смог: простого «член» для этой дубины было явно маловато. Он сглотнул, заворожённо пялясь.

— Что, нравится? — без иронии спросил Эдриан. — Ну, у тебя тоже там вполне достойно. Хотя мы с парнями спорили, что ты...

— Заткнись, — вспыхнул Перси. — Будешь много болтать — ничего не получишь.

— Молчу-молчу, — примирительно вскинул руки тот и запрокинул голову, когда Перси принялся за дело — умело и ловко. «Девственник», придумали тоже. И охота этим сплетникам чужую половую жизнь обсуждать. Как девчонки, право слово!

Он задвигал рукой жёстче, прокручивая ладонь у головки, и Эдриан тихо взвыл, сжимая в ответ его член крепче и ускоряясь.

— Как же классно, — простонал тихо. — Я и не знал, что ты... такой...

— Ка-кой? — тоже задыхаясь, переспросил Перси, чувствуя, что разрядка близко. — Ох...

— Будто бы задрот-тихушник, а на самом деле... ум-м...

Перси вздрогнул, напрягаясь всем телом, уткнулся носом ему в плечо, беззвучно кончая в чужой кулак.

— О-о-о... — выдохнул тихо. Ладонь непроизвольно разжалась, Эдриан вдавился в него бедром, перехватывая инициативу, резко задвигал рукой по своему члену. Лицо его исказилось, из горла вырвался совершенно пошлый низкий стон.

Перси смотрел на своего случайного партнёра. Зрелище ему казалось завораживающим и красивым.

Эдриан тем временем пришёл в себя. Невозмутимо заправил член в штаны, нисколько не стесняясь произошедшего. Перси только головой покачал. Кинул вниз озабоченный взгляд.

— Что же теперь, нам придётся сидеть здесь всю ночь?

— Необязательно, — усмехнулся Эдриан, доставая палочку. — Сейчас спустимся.

Перси оторопело моргнул. Возмущённо вскинулся, когда до него дошло, что его попросту водили за нос. Ну, Пьюси!

— Т-ты!..

— Ага, — не дав договорить, флегматично согласился тот. — А если собрался орать, то повежливее, — и выразительно покрутил палочкой в руке, прозрачно намекая, что ссора со своим потенциальным спасителем Перси сейчас крайне невыгодна. Тот закрыл рот. Хоть он и гриффиндорец, но про выгоду тоже всё понимал прекрасно.

— Ладно, — заставив себя успокоиться, проговорил с достоинством, — ты, конечно, мошенник и гад, но раз уж такая ситуация, то я был бы очень признателен, если...

— И всё-таки ты зануда. — Эдриан дурацки подмигнул и наконец-то взмахнул палочкой.


End file.
